


Story Requests/Challenges

by UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Naruto, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: I want to try and create new stories with characters I never used and/or pairings I never used. This will be an experience to please don't hold onto your ideas if you'd like to share them. Rules inside!





	1. Rules

Howdy guys. Welcome to, erm, this rule page thing! Anyway, here is where you will be able to put in your requests and/or challenges for me to work with! I am trying to reach my goal of making new stories of different fandoms and characters. There will be no collabing here unless it's for something different. 

Here are the rules:

1.) The story can be as gruesome as you'd like. I'll try my best to make it well.  
2.) The story cannot exceed one chapter. I can't work on long stories or else they won't get done.  
3.) The story can be of Naruto, any Pokemon series, and Yu-Gi-Oh DM. Any other anime will be hard for me  
4.) You must give me the characters, summary, what pairing you want, what type of pairing, and the genres.  
5.) Be as creative as you'd like!  
6.) Don't expect your story to out in a day. I have my won problems as well and I need time. 

7.) Please tell me if you want a lemon or lime in your story!

I do believe that is it. If you still have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks and have fun!


	2. Ash/Lillie - Pokemon Sun & Moon - Killer_B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary given – Our lovable dorks have a romantic moment together during a camping trip with their friends. Does include a Lemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a request, this time from Killer_B for a Pokémon Sun & Moon with Ash and Lillie story.

A young girl smiled softly as she continued to read her favorite book. Her long, blonde hair was up in a ponytail yet it was still to her waist. Her beautiful white outfit made her fit in to most of the people on the island but she didn't mind nor care. Her name is Lillie. Her pale eyes went side to side in a matter of seconds as she read on. Did you notice that she loves to read? 

 

Giggling softly to herself after reading a funny bit of her book, Lillie looked up when she heard the soft puffing of her Pokémon friend. The galaxy colored Pokémon flooded into the room clung to his owner as he saw her. Lillie giggled once more and held her Pokémon after putting her place on her book and setting it down. 

 

“What are you doing, Cosmog?” Lillie asked as she held Cosmog to her face, squeezing his cheeks gently. 

 

Cosmog gave his little alien like cry and looked behind him. Lillie tilted her head and looked at the door. She gave a blush when she saw Ash there, looking at her goofily with Pikachu looking at her as he laughed. Lillie pouted and let Cosmog go and sat up, nuzzling her Pokémon when Cosmog nuzzled her cheek. 

 

“What did you do to my Pokémon?” Lillie asked. 

 

“Wha? Nothing!” Ash laughed as he crossed his arms. “He accidently woke up Pikachu and got zapped. Didn't you hear the little fight?” 

 

Lillie shook her head and stood up, walking to Ash as she crossed her arms. “Cosmog is never like that,” she said as she looked into Ash's eyes with serious. 

 

Ash sweatdropped and gulped nervously. He placed his hands between Lillie and himself and slowly backed away although Lillie followed him. After a few seconds, Ash´s back hit the wall and he was cornered. 

 

“I promise we didn't do anything!” Ash said with a whimper as he looked away in defeat, closing his eyes. 

 

Ash opened his eyes and blinked when he heard Lillie bust out crying and he looked at her. He released a breath of relief when he saw her on the floor, holding her stomach as she was laughing. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and Pikachu and Cosmog looked at each other. They all shrugged and the Pokémon ran off to go play. 

 

“Uh, Lillie, are you alright?” Ash asked as he kneeled down. 

 

Lillie, as she caught her breath, nodded and leaned on Ash when he was close enough. Ash tensed but smiled at her and put an arm around Lillie´s shoulder. After a second, Lillie blushed darkly and pulled away as she shakily stood up and dusted her clothes off, clearing her throat. 

 

“My apologizes. I didn't mean to do that. Anyway, what is it you want?” Lillie asked as she looked at Ash with sweet eyes and a sweet smile. 

 

Ash gave hints of a blush before he shook his head and gave his own smile. “Uh, yeah. Me and the gang are going out to camp. Want to come?” Ash asked. 

 

Lillie tilted her head. “What will we do?” she asked. 

 

“Swimming, explore, train our Pokémon,” Ash listed. 

 

Lillie nodded after a minute and smiled. “Where will we meet?” she asked. 

 

“At the beach. The Professor is gonna take us there,” Ash replied. 

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Thank you, Ash!” Lillie giggled slightly before she turned around and skipped back to her room and start packing. 

 

Ash laughed and smiled like an idiot before he turned around and went to his room as well to start packing. When he entered his room, he grabbed a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dolphin - like creature gem hanging on a piece of gold. Ash smiled, closed it, and put it in his pocket. 

 

He hoped that Lillie would enjoy his little gift to her as well as his little speech he made for her. 

 

… 

 

Ash looked up from playing with Pikachu and smiled when he saw Lillie walking to the group consisting Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Professor Kukui. They all had their main Pokémon out and they were playing in the water. Lillie smiled when she saw them in the water and waved at Ash as she started to run. 

 

“Hey Ash!” Lillie cheered as she slowed herself to a stop, panting softly as she held Cosmog in her arms, her camping gear on her back. 

 

“Hey Lille. Are you ready?” Ash asked. “Do you want me to get your things?” 

 

“Uh, sure. Thanks,” Lillie said as she handed Ash her bag. 

 

Ash smiled and nodded and turned towards the other people of their group. When he gave them a shout, they all looked up and ran back to shore. 

 

“Hey Lillie, Ash, Cosmog. You ready?” Professor Kukui asked as he panted softly, smiling at the children. 

 

“Yeah!” all the kids cheered and they raced towards the cart. 

 

The professor chuckled softly and shook his head. He walked toward his vehicle after he gathered his Pokémon in their Pokeballs and climbed on. Securing his seat belt, he made sure that they children and Pokémon who weren’t put in their Pokeballs were secured as well. 

 

“Alright, kids. I’m going to take you to Lake Mandatory where the Pokémon I saved and healed and live there will help protect you,” Professor Kukui said. 

 

“Aw, when will we have our time alone? We always have to be around supervision,” Sophocles said with a pout, crossing his arms. 

 

Lana looked at Sophocles and nudged him gently. “We will get that time when we are older,” she said in a whisper. 

 

“I know but when will that be?” Sophocles asked back in a whisper as well. 

 

“In a few years,” Lillie said. “We still need to learn some things and we need to learn how to fully care for ourselves, am I right, Professor Kukui?” 

 

Professor Kukui nodded. “You’re right, Lillie,” he said. 

 

“Alright, enough about this adult talking stuff. Let’s just be kids for the time we still have. What’s the first thing we’re going to do when we get to the lake?” Ash asked, holding Pikachu on his lap. 

 

“Hm, how about we set up camp? Then we can go swimming, then tell stories, eat, and sleep? How long will we be camping?” Lillie asked. 

 

“I can stay for three days. I need to go back to train for a Pokémon battle against those bullies who keep bullying the new students,” Kiawe said with a sigh. 

 

Lillie looked down when she heard about the Pokémon battles. Cosmog tilted his head when he saw his handler upset and gave another one of his cries and snuggled into Lillie’s chest. Lillie smiled sadly and hugged her pal close, kissing his airborne. Kiawe looked at Lillie when he heard Cosmog’s cry and sighed once again, but smiled apologetically. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lillie. I just hate when people bully other people for trying their best,” Kiawe said. 

 

Lillie smiled a small smile at her friend and nodded. “It’s okay. I understand why you and your Pokémon would do this but I still hate it. It’s...like forcing them to fight when they don’t want to or something. I can’t describe it,” she said. 

 

Ash gave Lillie and one arm hug. “I know, but we promise that we aren’t forcing our Pokémon to do anything they don’t want to do,” he said. 

 

Lillie nodded and shyly laid her head on Ash’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Ash gave another one of his light blushes but smiled. When he looked up, he gave a sweatdrop. Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, and even the professor was giving him that look. The look as if they know what Ash’s secret was. 

 

“W-What?” Ash stuttered. 

 

Kiawe scooted close to Ash and raised his eyebrows at a constant pace, smirking. “You like her,” he whispered just barely in Ash’s ear. 

 

He pulled back and the whole crowd laughed as they saw Ash burn up with the blush. Pikachu and Cosmog looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. 

 

“Pi-Pikachu.” 

 

… 

 

A few hours later, the gang finally arrived at their destination. Lillie groaned softly as Lana shook her shoulder to wake up and lifted her head from Ash’s shoulder. She blushed when she saw that she was asleep on Ash’s shoulder and pulled away. When she saw Ash’s face, she giggled when she saw that Ash was asleep, drooling like he always does. 

 

“What’s so funny?” the blue haired girl asked as she tilted her head. 

 

“Ash is asleep and he’s drooling like he always does. He’s gonna ruin his clothes,” Lillie said. 

 

Lana giggled into her hand a little and shook her head. “Of course.” she said but frowned when she saw that Lillie was leaving the van. “Are you not going to wake him up?” 

 

“Nope. He can miss out on the fun if he wants to sleep,” Lillie said as Cosmog poked Pikachu’s head. “Oh no, Lana come out quick!” 

 

Lana blinked and looked at the Pokémon. Her eyes widened when she saw Cosmog poke Pikachu’s head and squealed. She stood up but it was already too late. Pikachu woke up, frightened, and released a thunderbolt on everyone in the van. Ash, Lana, and Cosmog all screamed in shock and hurt and when the attack was over, they all slowly fell to the ground, burned to a dust. 

 

Lillie ran in soon after the attack and sighed, putting her hands on her hips in a scolding manner. “Cosmog! What have I told you about scaring Pikachu when he’s sleeping!” 

 

Cosmog whined when he looked at his handler before he went unconscious. Lillie shook her head and put Cosmog into his Pokeball and went to Lana. 

 

“Pikachu…” Ash groaned as he rubbed his head. 

 

Pikachu gave a little chuckle before he grabbed Lana and ran off. Lillie frowned when she saw that and shook her head, letting out a small smile. Pikachu loved to play with the blue haired girl. Just as she was about the leave the van, Ash grabbed her wrist. 

 

Lillie blushed and looked at Ash. “Yes?” 

 

“Um, can we talk?” Ash asked. 

 

Lillie nodded and turned to Ash fully. “Sure. What is it?” she asked softly. 

 

Lillie blushed even more when Ash grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “Lillie...you know how we have been friends for a very long time. Every time I hang out with you, my heart's… seems to burst with happiness. When I see your smile I smile. When I see you in general...I’m in love…” Ash confessed. 

 

Lillie blushed and gasped when she saw Ash dig into his pocket and pulled out the box with the necklace. “Here. This is a symbol of my love for you...if you’ll accept it,” Ash said. 

 

Lillie looked at the necklace and started to tear up. It was beautiful. She gently took the jewelry in her hands before he looked at Ash and flung her arms around him. Ash laughed and hugged her tightly. 

 

“So it’s a yes?” Ash said. 

 

“It’s a yes,” Lillie giggled. 

 

Ash smiled and leaned down and pecked Lillie’s lips. His heart is now complete. 

 

Lillie pulled away from Ash with a dark blush and a smile on her face. As she was about to turn around, Ash suddenly grabbed her arm and twirled her towards him, his lips fly touching hers. Gasping Lillie opened her mouth and Ash roamed around Lillie’s mouth. Lillie moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck. 

 

Ash smiled and held her by her waist before he pulled away and started to kiss Lillie’s neck. 

 

Lillie gasped. “A-Ash…” 

 

“I want to show you how much I love you. May I?” Ash whispered softly. 

 

After a minute, Lillie slowly nodded and Ash took her to the back seat. He laid her down and slowly started to undress them both. Ash and Lillie looked at each other’s naked body, blushing. 

 

“Y-You look nice,” Lillie said. 

 

“You look very nice as well,” Ash said as he lay on top of Lillie. 

 

Lillie blushed darkly and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ash. The two leaned in and kissed each other before Lillie felt Ash move his hand down and insert a finger in her. Lillie gasped and clung to Ash, grunting softly. 

 

“Like that?” Ash asked. 

 

“It feels weird,” Lillie said as she adjusted herself to the finger. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ash said. 

 

“I-It’s okay, go on,” Lillie said softly. 

 

Ash nodded and added another finger. Lillie winced and gasped. Ash smiled a sorry and started to scissor his fingers. As Ash continued to prep her, Lillie kept moaning and whimpering. Ash couldn’t handle it anymore and removed his fingers and gently entered himself. 

 

“Oh my!” Lillie gasped and whimpered at Ash’s large member, a few tears escaping her eyes. 

 

Ash kissed them away and hugged her. Lillie hugged back and panted. “G-Go...” 

 

Ash nodded and pulled back slightly before he pushed back in. Ash continued this motion and soon started to go faster and harder when he heard Lillie’s moans and soon to be screams. As they enjoyed each other, they came together. 

 

Ash panted and leaned on Lillie, snuggling into her chest. Lillie held her lover close and kissed his cheek before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling completely loved and warm with Ash being hers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review


	3. Yami/Yugi/Atemu - Yu-Gi-Oh! - Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason Yugi has been hiding secrets from his fiancés Atem and Yami. What can he be keeping from them that is so dire to keep away? What will they think when the truth comes out of the darkness and into the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya’s, Welcome to the first of many requests I hope to receive, see chapter 1 for information on how to place a request. 
> 
>  
> 
> This one was requested by my mother Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf. It’s a YGO one Atem/Yami/Yugi. Summary given is - For some reason Yugi has been hiding secrets from his fiancés Atem and Yami. What can he be keeping from them that is so dire to keep away? What will they think when the truth comes out of the darkness and into the light? 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Morning has come into the city of Domino. The sun arose in the crisp air and the animals start to awaken. A couple of three people were living on top of the famous gaming shop, the Kame Game Shop. An elderly man was in the back, making sure that everything was alright as a young man at the age of twenty was on counter. 

 

The young man’s name is Yugi Moto. He has tri colored hair and pale skin. His eyes are big and childish but can be sharp and serious when they need to be. He is quite small for his age, but that doesn’t mean that he is the uke of the relationship. His body is skinny, sure, but he is quite strong. 

 

No one would expect the man to be the same of the relationship he is in with his lovers. 

 

“Yugi, is the sign turned to open?” the elderly man, Yugi’s grandfather, Solomon, asked as he came into the main shop with a clipboard in hand. 

 

Yugi nodded and pointed to the door. “Yes, Grandpa. You know I always know to turn it when it’s time to open,” he said. 

 

Solomon nodded. “Alright, I was just checking,” he said. 

 

Yugi smiled softly. “I know. Why don’t you rest for a little bit. I’ll be alright. The shop isn’t flowing with customers at the moment,” he said. 

 

Solomon sighed. “Just because I am seventy two doesn’t mean that I don’t know stuff...but I will take up on that offer,” Solomon yawned softly and climbed up the stairs. 

 

“Oh, good morning Yami. Yugi is just down stairs,” Yugi heard Solomon say. 

 

“Alright, thanks Solomon. Cya,” a familiar voice that made Yugi smile said. 

 

“Good morning, Yami,” Yugi said when he saw one of his lovers walk down the stairs from their home to the shop. 

 

“Hey Yugi,” Yami said as he skipped to Yugi and pecked his cheek. “When did you wake up?” 

 

“At five. I couldn’t go back to sleep so I cleaned the house, shop, and am going to take all of yours, Atemu’s, and gramps shifts. I have nothing better to do,” Yugi said with a shrug. 

 

Yami nodded and sat down next to Yugi and let out a sigh. Yugi frowned when he heard the sigh and sat on the stool next to Yami, still visible to a customer if they come into the shop. He placed a hand on Yami’s cheek and gently stroked it, making Yami look up and smile at him. 

 

“Yami, what’s up?” Yugi asked, worried. 

 

“Atemu is sick. Again. I told him we would be going to the doctors yet he still doesn’t listen,” Yami sighed. 

 

Yugi frowned. “What do you mean he won’t listen,” he asked. 

 

“He’s not moving, eating, drinking, or even speaking. I’m afraid,” Yami said as he wrapped his arms around him, shaking. 

 

Yugi wrapped his arms around his also pale lover and hugged him tight. Yami hugged back and set his cheek on Yugi’s head, letting a tear run down his cheek. Yami isn’t much taller than Yugi, only like half an inch. Yami also has tri colored hair but his eyes are crimson red. 

 

“Atemu is being really annoying. Want me to go talk to him?” Yugi asked. 

 

Yami nodded and stood up, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “I’ll take watch,” he said. 

 

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami on the cheek once again and went to go upstairs. When he reached upstairs, he winced when he heard a bad cough coming from their room. He heard a whimper and he quickly walked into the room. He gasped when he saw Atemu sprawled out on the ground, almost naked and a streak of blood coming from his cheek. 

 

“Oh my god, Atemu!” Yugi yelled and fell on his knees, dragging his lover to his lap and caressing his face, trying to wipe the blood from Atemu’s cheek. 

 

“I-It hurts…” Atemu whimpered softly as he tried to reach for Yugi’s cheek. 

 

With tears in his eyes, Yugi grabbed Atemu’s hand mid-air and squeezed gently. He then turned towards the door and screamed. 

 

“Yami, called 9-1-1!” 

 

Atemu whimpered at the loud noise and held his head. Yugi quickly shut his mouth and held Atemu close to his chest, praying softly to the gods above to keep Atemu above until he gets help. 

 

“Yugi, what’s going on-oh my gods!” Yami cried when he came into the room and saw Atemu and Yugi, his cell phone near his ear. 

 

“Atemu is bleeding and in a lot of pain. Tell them to hurry up!” Yugi said as tears streamed his face. 

 

Yami nodded, still in shock, and told the operator to hurry up. Solomon rushed into the room and he too gasped at what he saw. His eyes widened and he walked closer, paling as he got to them. 

 

“Grandpa, can you please go outside and wait for the paramedic?” Yugi asked as he sniffled, lifting Atemu in his arms and gently putting him back on the bed. 

 

Solomon nodded. “Yes, yes, of course, of course,” he said and left to go outside. 

 

Atemu whimpered when he felt a wave of pain go over him and opened his eyes. Yugi looked at Atemu as he placed a damp cloth on his head and his heart broke when he saw how Atemu’s beautiful red eyes were now white. Anxiety filled Yugi’s heart; he hoped Atemu didn’t lose his sight. 

 

“Hey, Atemu, my love, please stay with me,” Yugi whispered as he stroked Atemu’s cheek, pulling back when Atemu winced. 

 

“Yugi they’re here!” Solomon shouted and Yugi could hear the sirens blaring. 

 

“Coming!” Yugi shouted and gently lifted Atemu in his arms and took him down stairs. 

 

“What happened?” a paramedic asked as he and his partner placed Atemu down and strapped him in, taking his vitals. 

 

“I don’t know. Atemu was sick these couple days but today was the most serious,” Yugi said as he bit his lip, watching as Atemu was loaded onto the ambulance. 

 

“Alright. We will do our best in helping him,” the paramedic said and left with Atemu in tow, the ambulance’s sirens blaring like a very loud concert. 

 

Yami ran to Yugi and hugged him, crying into his neck. Yugi hugged him back and held him tightly, letting a few of his tear run down as well. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with Atemu?” Yami sniffled. 

 

“I don’t know but I hope we will know soon. Come on, let’s go meet him at the hospital,” Yugi said. 

 

Yami nodded and wiped his and Yugi’s tears away before they went to get dressed since Yami as still in PJs and Yugi was covered in some blood. Solomon waited in the car, the engine roaring. When he saw the two boys coming out, he pulled out, let the two jump in, and sped their way to the hospital. 

 

… 

 

“Hello, has a Atemu Sennen come in here?” Yugi asked as he ran to the front desk, Yami and Solomon in tow. 

 

The nurse looked up and then looked down on her computer and searched up Atemu’s name. “Ah, yes. Poor boy. He’s taking x-rays at the moment. You can wait in the waiting area if you’d like and the doctor and call you in,” she said. 

 

Yugi nodded and sighed, still very tense. Yami walked to Yugi and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing as he laid his head on Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi turned his head and kissed Yami’s temple before he led his grandpa and lover to the waiting area. 

 

“What did she say?” Yami asked. 

 

“She said that Atemu is taking x-rays. If we wait here, we will be called to his room,” Yugi said as he stroked Yami's hand. 

 

Yami nodded and let out a whimper. Yugi kissed his head again and squeezed his hand. Yugi then looked down and internally panicked. He knew why Atemu was like this. This was all his fault. 

 

‘Zorc...’ Yugi growled mentally, his anxiety now turning into rage. 

 

Zorc is Yugi’s...old friend. The relationship with Atemu, Yugi, and Yami had started to go downhill because of their lack of touchiness and Yugi left for a week or two. While he was away in the bad part of Domino where he grew up, he had met his old best friend. Unfortunately, Yugi didn’t know that Zorc was a murderer here by using drugs so when Yugi told him about his problems, Zorc told him one thing. 

 

Use Centrolemin. 

 

Yugi didn’t know it was a deadly drug and when he got home, he gave it to his lovers. They had a very good night and forgave each other but that was when Atemu started to feel sick. 

 

Yugi’s face started to become red in such rage and anger. 

 

“Family and friends of Atemu Sennen?” a doctor called. 

 

Yami, Yugi, and Solomon stood up quickly and hurried over to the doctor. They didn’t like how sad the face of the doctor looked and they knew of the worse when they heard the words. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but Mr. Sennen passed away when he was getting x-rays. We did take a sample of his blood to see if he died of a drug reason and he did. We found a very high dosage of a drug in his system called Centrolemin. This makes a person very active at night. Did you know that he was having any of this?” The doctor asked and pulled out a small baggie of the mix. 

 

Solomon gasped, Yami sobbed, and Yugi paled. They all shook their heads. “No.” 

 

The doctor nodded. “Alright then. Do you want to see him?” he asked. 

 

Yami and Solomon nodded as Yugi backed up. 

 

“You and grandpa can go,” Yugi gulped. 

 

Yami and Solomon turned around. “You sure.” 

 

Yugi nodded and then left the building, shocking his family and doctor. 

 

When Yugi was out of his family’s sights, he ran to where he found Zorc. Anger was taking over him and he was ready to kill Zorc for killing his lover...Yugi’s heart ached. This would be one month until their three year relationship. 

 

“Zorc!” Yugi shouted his voice cracking. “Zorc!” 

 

“What? What?” a cranky voice shouted as he walked out from a rundown house. 

 

Yugi locked eyes with Zorc and ran to him, pinning him to the ground and he started to punch him. Zorc, shocked by this, used his strength and pushed Yugi away. 

 

“What the hell?!” Zorc shouted. “What was that for!?” 

 

“That was for killing my lover with that drug you gave me to use!” Yugi shouted, panting heavily. 

 

Zorc frowned before he suddenly laughed and held his punched face. Yugi’s anger boiled over and he was about to run to Zorc once again and punch him, but something made him stop. He waited for Zorc to stop laughing. 

 

“You dumbass, I didn’t tell you to give them the drugs, I told you to scare them with the drug and if you were going to use some only a pinch,” Zorc said. 

 

Yugi’s eyes narrowed but then went blank. “W-What?” 

 

“I supplied you. You used it,” Zorc said as he shakily stood up. “The death of your lover is your fault!” 

 

Reality hit Yugi hard and he slowly fell on his knees, his hands on the ground as well. His bangs covered his face and tears streamed out of his eyes. Zorc chuckled and shook his head, holding his stomach as he walked away. 

 

“Don’t accuse me of anything if it was you who gave him the drug,” was all Yugi heard before he heard police sirens and held someone hit his head with something hard, making him go unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review and if you have a request put it in the comments on chapter 1.


End file.
